deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Celty Sturluson vs Fumikage Tokoyami
Celty Sturluson vs Fumikage Tokoyami is a What-if Death Battle between Celty Sturluson from Durarara!! and Fumikage Tokoyami from Boku no Hero Academia. Description Dark, one of the scarest element. And......two persons go in this Dark Death Battle, but only one will lives when it's finish. Who will win ? Who will die ? Interlude Wiz: They are the master of Shadow, Durarara !! and My Hero Academia. Boomstick: Celty Sturluson, the headless rider. Wiz: And Fumikage Tokoyami, the Jet Black Hero of U.A Boomstick: He is Wiz and i am Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Fumikage Tokoyami Wiz: Fumikage is a member of Class 1-A at U.A. High School. An oddly dark and serious individual, his strange mannerisms belie his powerful Quirk and the heart of a true hero, earning him an internship under Hawks, one of Japan's top heroes. Boomstick: He passes the U.A. Entrance Exam after scoring forty-seven villain points and ten rescue points. His efforts were enough to place him ninth overall in the exam. He attends the first day of school in Class 1-A. Their homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa immediately brings the class to the training field for a Quirk Apprehension Test and claims that whoever comes in last will be expelled. Wiz: Following the fitness test, Shota reveals the placements and managed to score fifth place in the class. Shota then reveals that he was lying about expelling the last place student to make sure the students did their best. And he is shown to be quite quiet and "cold", said to be contrary to his shadow, Dark Shadow Boomstick: The next day, Fumikage and Class 1-A enter their first Basic Hero Training class with All Might. They meet him at training ground beta after changing into their hero costumes. He splits them up into teams of two and has them simulate a hero versus villain situation. Fumikage ends up paired with Asui on Team H. Class 1-A returns to class after combat training and Fumikage decides to sit on a desk. He overhears everyone greet Izuku as he returns, and says they're noisy. Then Tenya runs over to Fumikage and yells at him to get off the desk. Fumikage silently refuses and simply replies that Tenya is also noisy. Wiz: In the Sport Festivel of U.A, two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Fumikage and his classmates return to school discuss the attack. Fumikage mentions that All Might's strength is a thing of wonder. After Mister Aizawa returns to class, the class gets lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. After class, Fumikage admits he's excited about the festival because the student's only get a few chances at it. Fumikage is also amongst those who are freaked out when Ochaco Uraraka gets overly excited and demands the class chant that they will do their best in the festival. Boomstick: At the end of the day, Class 1-A's exit gets blocked by a crowd of students from other classes. Katsuki confronts and insults the crowd, making enemies out of everyone else before leaving. Eijiro tries to get Katsuki to defend the class, but he replies that the crowd of students are irrelevant and it's only important that he defeats them. Fumikage agrees with Katsuki's statement. Wiz: Fumikage managed to hold off Katsuki Bakugo for some time, one of the strongest members in Class 1-A, despite having a Quirk type disadvantage and even when his Dark Shadow was not at full potential. All Might himself acknowledged Fumikage's strength and gave advice to him on how to improve. Shoto Todoroki was amazed by Fumikage's strength after witnessing his Dark Shadow pulverize and defeat Moonfish, a villain that kept both him and Bakugo on the defensive. Fumikage's skill and strength were enough to attract the attention of both Mr. Compless who attempted to capture him after watching him demolish Moonfish, and the Pro Hero Hawks, at the time the No. 3 Pro Hero, who took Fumikage as an intern. Boomstick: Fumikage is incredibly proficient with Dark Shadow, using it for both attack and defense, to boost his mobility and even rescue operations. While he can still lose control of his Quirk, Fumikage's skill allowed him to earn 5th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. During the Provisional License Arc, Fumikage used the advice given to him by All Might and the experience gained in the Final Exams Arc to create Black Ankh, a super move which removes Fumikage's physical weaknesses. He was able to do this in just five days of intensive training, and went on to create two more super moves relating to Black Ankh. Later on, under Hawks, he would further improve Dark Shadow, allowing it to travel much further away from his body (though reducing the time it could be used). Hawks' training also allowed Fumikage to develop an ability known as Black Fallen Angel. Wiz: Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadow beast that he can materialize and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilize Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. Boomstick: Oh, then maybe it will be useful at night. Wiz: At night. He was swallowed up! Boomstic: WHAT? Fumikage: "Revelry in the dark." Celty Sturluson Boomstick: In her early years, it is shown that Celty wore knight's armor as she traveled the country side with her head resting on her lap. When she immigrated to Japan, she updates her attire to match the times. For most of the series, Celty is shown to wear an all black biker jumpsuit with black gloves and shoes. With the exception of pajamas and slippers shown in the anime, all of her clothing is made from a shadow-like substance that materializes around her at her will. She also wears a yellow and blue helmet that vaguely resembles the shape of a cat's head. As far as physical features go, Celty isn't particularly imposing, although she does have above average strength. She is well-endowed, has pale white skin, and her head is shown to have brown hair and blue eyes. Wiz: Celty's personality is, ironically, one of the most normal and down-to-earth compared to most of the other cast. Although she was fairly emotionless in her early life, she has since developed a much more defined personality as she spent more time with humans. She is generally a confident and optimistic individual although she is not without her insecurities. Chief among these are her concerns about how people will react to her monstrous nature. In the start of the series, Celty tends to avoid most people as they usually react negatively upon realizing she has no head. However, she has recently begun opening up more to people as she encounters others who are not only accepting of the paranormal but seem to revel in it. Boomstick: Celty and Shingen worked out a deal where he would keep Celty's secret while she would allow him to perform a full autopsy. Celty agreed and went through with the procedure but eventually passed out from the pain. Once she arrived in Japan, Celty would continue her search while acting as Shinra's caretaker when Shingen was away. As she continued to spend time around humans, it allowed her to develop more as a person and cause her to develop close bonds with unique citizens of the city. Wiz: She is a Dullahan. Celty makes her first appearance early in the first episode, in which Kida brings attention to Mikado of the "Headless Rider" as she passes by. Mikado stares on in amazement. Celty appears in the parking garage where the kidnappers of Rio have taken her to be picked up. Realizing that Celty isn't the pickup guy, they attack. She manages to take down two of them but one kidnapper gets in his car and drives away. Celty gives chase but is knocked off her bike when the last kidnapper suddenly hits the brakes. He exits the car to finish Celty off but is taken aback when she gets up and reveals she is headless. Out of fear, the kidnapper attacks but is knocked out by Celty's scythe. Boomstick: She takes Rio from the back of the car brings her to an unknown building. Celty then leaves Rio, saying that all she was told to do was bring her there. The events involving Rio are anime exclusive, in the original light novel and manga, she simply takes Manami and an unnamed girl and takes their unconscious bodies home. However, she returns in time to save Rio from committing suicide. When asked why she saved her, Celty merely responds with "The world isn't as bad as it seems" and drives off. Wiz: Celty eventually runs into Izaya and asks him if he's responsible for the others who jumped from the roof but he denies it. Celty then drove away, passing by Mikado and Masaomi. A few days later, Shinra is told that a painter in town was talking about a Dullahan he once saw and kept drawing pictures of her. Celty thought it was her so she went out to find him, believing he might have knowledge of her head's location. Shizuo eventually leads her to the painter but he admits that he can't seem to draw her head. Celty then returns home, asking Shinra about the documentary he had been filming and logging on to the chat-room. Boomstick: A few days later, Celty gets a job to find a man named Kaztano and save him from kidnappers. While searching, she realizes Shinra handed her his shopping list instead of the license plate number so she couldn't find him. By chance, Celty runs into the kidnappers while they were confronting Kadota's crew and scares them into running away and releasing Kazutano. Celty is confused, but decides to return home. Wiz: Oh, a little different from what we are talking about her but does she have feelings for Shigen? Boomstick: Yes, she does. And Shigen has feelings for her too. Celty: "The world isn't as bad as you think." Death Battle Results Gallery celtywin.png|If Celty win tokowin.png|If Fumikage win Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Stromate Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles